


Huntress Training

by Cambiontwins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate trains Alison to not only be a huntress like her, but also to listen to everything she says, after all its fun to have a pet and who better than your adoring niece. In this story things didn’t move as fast as it did in the show, things took place over a longer period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress Training

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew Teen Wolf, with Kate and Alison as characters and the tags BDSM and Vacation. Let me just say I would have loved to have drawn two other characters, cause really the chances of me drawing this pairing seemed so little when I put both their names in the drawing bag.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Huntress Training:

Alison was a huntress in training, but since her dad didn’t want to train her, her aunt Kate was training her, in secret of course. Alison wanted to become a huntress, while Kate just wanted a loyal pet, so although Alison was her niece Kate decided that she would be perfect for the position.

Training started off innocent Kate taught Alison the basics, guns, swords and of course helped her practice with her bow. Alison was a fast study she picked up everything in record time, and Kate couldn’t be more proud of her.

Kate never really cared for anyone to her life only the family business, killing werewolves the one person she did however care for is her niece. Kate only acted to be happy that Alison had a boyfriend why you might ask, because she wanted Alison all to herself.

Kate took things slowly not wanting to scare Alison off, she slowly but surely seduced Alison with little hints here and there. At first it was just teasing to test the waters, the first time she kissed Alison was sweet and gentle.

Kate made sure to ease Alison into things, going from kissing to making-out and touching. Alison’s way of looking at Kate went from adoring too devoted, she would do whatever she could to please Kate.

Alison didn’t know what to do at first she felt out of place, but Kate was a good teacher and showed her all she needed to know. Soon Alison was pleasing Kate better than any of the others who came before her, their relationship was never normal.

Their relationship was more of a Slave/Mistress relationship; Alison became Kate’s willing pet and would do anything to please her. Soon all her thoughts were of Kate and no one else, nothing mattered more than Kate.

Alison soon learned that Kate liked to get rough in thebedroom; she liked control and never gave it up. Alison didn’t mind though she was more than happy to be Kate’s pet, and did whatever she was told to do.

It is summer vacation a time were most teenagers party, or do similar activities anything that they find fun really. So what did Alison find fun? The answer was simple her aunt/lover, so she begged her parents to let her stay with her aunt Kate for the summer and eventually they said yes.

So that brings us to here and now were Alison is completely naked on the ground in the master bedroom of Kate's house. Alison is doesn't make eye contact knows it's forbidden when their like this, she knows all she can do is wait to hear what Kate wants.

Kate who is equally naked is standing two feet away from Alison admiring her. Looking at the way she is trying to steal glances, than the rest of her body from her next down to her breasts than all the way down to her pussy which was already dripping with want.

Kate moved over to the bed and sat on the edge, Alison stayed on moving know that she had to wait to be told if she can join Kate on the bed.

"Come here" said Kate pointing to the spot in front of her.

Alison quickly did as she was told and sat before Kate, waiting for her next command. Kate once more took this time to look at Alison, only this time she used her hands to explore a little too.

Alison bit back her moans as Kate palmed her breasts quite roughly, but oh so pleasurably. Kate sat back on the bed pleased to see that what she did left Alison breathless, and more aroused.

"Masturbate, and make sure to finger yourself, don't just play with you clit" said Kate in a husked voice.

Alison swallowed thickly before moving so that she is spread out before Kate. Not wanting to disappoint Alison kept her up by putting her left hand behind herself, and used her right hand to first one finger into herself.

Alison moved her finger in and out of herself, with Kate's eye's moving with her finger. Kate made no move to touch herself as she watched Alison.

"Add another finger" said Kate her voice thick with arousal.

Alison couldn't help but moan when she did what she was told and pushed another finger into herself. Alison felt herself getting tighter around her fingers; the pleasure starting to become too much she knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Go faster I want to see you cum" said Kate with a low groan.

Kate loved every second of this, knowing that Alison would do whatever she asked of her. Alison went, faster and harder wanting nothing more than to cum, and now that Kate told her to cum there was nothing holding her back.

"Kate" Alison all but screamed out as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Kate watched as Alison came undone before her, moaning out her name loudly even though she didn't even touch het. Alison tried to keep her fingers moving, but found it impossible as her walls kept her finger inside of her.

As soon as she could she pulled her fingers off carefully, bringing them to her mouth and sucking them off. Alison knew this would make Kate happy, seeing Alison suck on her fingers caused a low groan to come from Kate.

Kate beckoned Alison over with her finger, which she did without question. Kate moved so that she sat on the very edge of the bed, and spread her legs wide.

"Lick me" said Kate in a very demanding voice.

Alison moved closer and put her hands on Kate's thighs, taking slow long licks through Kate's folds. Kate spread her legs as wide as they could go, and thread her fingers through Alison's hair keeping her in place.

"Lick me faster I want to cum, not make love" said Kate, who is very annoyed with Alison who is going so slow.

Kate pulled on Alison's hair to make a point, and pushed her even closer to her pussy. Alison not wanting to displease her aunt started licking and sucking as best she could.

Kate was starting to moan and used her left hand to play with her breasts, her right hand still keeping Alison in place. Alison loves the taste of her aunt the way her body responds to her, and the way Kate keeps pushing and pulling on her hair, all of it makes her aroused all over again.

"Use your fingers too" Kate breathed out, through moans all she could think about was Cumming.

Alison brought her right hand down and place two fingers at Kate's entrance, and pushed in setting a restless pace knowing that, that was what Kate wanted. Alison sucked on Kate's clit while pushing her two fingers in and out, loving the way Kate's walls tried to pull her in deeper with every inward thrust.

"More" Kate all but screamed in pleasure.

Alison adding another finger into the mix and felt Kate's walls tighten around her making it very hard to keep thrusting. Kate came without warning letting out a low moan, and fisting Alison's hair keeping her from moving at all.

Alison tried her best to prolong Kate's orgasm, and brought her down slowly. Once Alison could remove her fingers she licked Kate completely clean stopping only when Kate pulled her up towards her with her hair.

Kate kissed Alison very forcefully and pushed her tongue into the younger girls mouth rolled her over and pushed her legs apart. Before Alison knew what was happening Kate pushed two fingers into her and started fucking her hard.

All Alison could do was hold on, but that didn't work well either since Kate took her wrists and pinned them above her head with her left hand. Kate stopped kissing her so that she could hear the moans from the younger girl, Alison was still trying to get use to the forcefulness when Kate pushed two more fingers into her, making her scream in surprise.

Kate kept fucking her like there was no tomorrow, she felt Alison get wetting and tighter around her fingers but didn't let up with her pace if anything she just pushed harder.

Alison came all over Kate's hand, pulling her fingers deeper but Kate kept pounding into Alison with her fingers. Alison felt pleasure exploded through her body, as she came again, and again and again around Kate's fingers, before the world went black.

Kate pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, looking down at her handy work quite pleased with herself for fucking the girl so well that she passed out.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> To say this was interesting to write would be an understatement, but alas it is written. I hope some of you find this fanfic a good read.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
